


Lost Boys Life

by Jtargaryen18 (snowqueen79), mortenavida



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, Gamers, M/M, Smol!Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/Jtargaryen18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Steve Roger finally got a chance to make a delivery to his celebrity crush, Bucky Barnes, from the electronics store where he works. Could that one chance meeting end the lonely life of a lost boy?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150
Collections: Stucky Reverse Bang 2020





	Lost Boys Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mortenavida for making the incredible moodboard for this fic and for the fantastic idea. Thank you to the moderators of this challenge. 
> 
> Thank ALL of you for putting up with me.

The doorbell chimed at 12:47 PM. Scrubbing a hand through his hair in frustration, Bucky Barnes marched to the door. He had a live stream for the _Last of Us 2_ in less than fifteen minutes and he was losing his shit.

Bucky had just hit 100 million subscribers on YouTube. He needed the live stream to go well. Waiting for a last-minute delivery of replacement headphones wasn’t doing anything to calm his nerves. But Galaxy Electronics was his go-to and they hadn’t let him down yet.

“Fucking finally, Gil,” Bucky grumbled, opening the door with a little more force than necessary. “I need—”

Only it wasn’t Gil standing on the other side of his door. His gaze roamed over a smaller blond guy who had bright blue eyes and a gorgeous face. The sleeves of his dark sweatshirt were pushed up to his elbows and his tight-fitting jeans hugged slim hips and a nice ass.

The little bastard just waited while Bucky unwittingly checked him out.

“Not Gil,” he said with a smirk.

“Please tell me you’re from Galaxy,” Bucky pleaded. He needed the damn headphones. “I ordered—”

“Razer Nari Ultimate,” the blond said, pulling his backpack off his shoulder and unzipping it. When he pulled out the box with the new headset, Bucky blew out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much,” Bucky told him, pulling his wallet from his back pocket as he took the box with the headset. He usually gave Gil a twenty for a delivery. But this guy?

Bucky wouldn’t mind seeing _him_ again.

Pulling out a fifty, he pressed it into the blond’s hand. “What’s your name?”

That blue-eyed gaze moved between the money and him.

“Steve Rogers,” he said after a moment.

“Thank you, Steve,” Bucky told him with a smile. “I’ve got just enough time to pull this off.”

Steve shrugged a shoulder. “Good luck.”

Tucking away the money and zipping up his backpack, he headed towards the elevator.

Bucky just stood there watching him walk. More like strut.

_Dumbass, you’ve got a live stream._

Bucky got himself set up, got on the live stream just in time. But he was distracted the entire time. Did Steve Rogers know who he was? Was he out there watching his channel?

Thoughts of the other man clouded his mind for the rest of the day.

~~~

Steve Rogers grinned as the elevator doors closed behind him, his heart flying in his chest.

Yeah, he might be in a shit ton of trouble. Hell, he might even lose his job.

Meeting Bucky Barnes? His celebrity crush? _Totally worth it._

Steve wasn’t surprised when his phone started humming before he reached the ground floor.

“Where are you, Rogers?” His boss was loud.

“On my way back,” he said calmly, still grinning from ear to ear.

“Where the fuck did you go?” His boss sounded pissed. But then Nick Fury, the owner of Galaxy electronics, was always some negative emotion.

“Gil was tied up so I made that delivery to Barnes,” Steve kept his tone as professional as he could. “Got it to him in time for his live stream.”

“Thank fuck for that,” Nick grumbled. “Get your ass back here. We’re busy.”

“Almost there,” Steve told him. He was three blocks away so that was a stretch. But he could move quickly.

“And _you_ can explain to Gil that you made that delivery,” Nick informed him.

“Will do.” Steve ended the call.

Steve knew he was going to catch hell for sneaking off with the headset. Gilmore Hodge had been working at the store for ten years. Steve heard that every damn day. Gil had seniority so he got to make all the deliveries which wasn’t a big deal ten years ago when he started. Now that they had several clients with big YouTube channels in the city?

Had Gil mentioned to Steve he’d worked there for ten years?

_Yes, he fucking had._

Steve had worked there for six months, watching and waiting. Finally, that opportunity showed up. Gil had honest-to-God thought he could deal with Alexander Pierce in time to make the delivery to Bucky Barnes for his live stream on his YouTube channel WinterSoldier.

Gil hadn’t been able to stop him from dashing out the door with the headset and his crush’s address.

Oh, but he’d be waiting for Steve to get back.

It would be worth it. Just getting to see Bucky Barnes once. And somehow – he didn’t _know_ how – he’d been able to maintain his composure. Steve had gotten the headset there in time, didn’t fangirl. He thought he’d played it cool. Oh, he didn’t need a photo or an autograph with the man whose channel had been his life for the last six years. It was enough to meet him once. _Just once_.

Bucky had been even more gorgeous in person. If that were even possible.

His head was so wrapped around finally meeting the man, he didn’t pay attention when he walked back into the store, taking his backpack to the lockers in the back. Before he could open the combination lock on his, he was grabbed roughly from behind and spun around to face a very angry Gil.

His co-worker’s face was angry red, his knuckles white where they gripped the front of his sweatshirt.

“What the fuck was that?” Gil hissed.

“What?” Steve asked, knowing good and damn well why Gil was pissed but not about to admit to it.

“You took the delivery to Barnes?”

“I was helping out,” Steve said back, hating the slight tremor in his voice as he answered the larger man. “You were taking care of Mr. Pierce. I just wanted to pitch in.”

“Little fucking liar,” Gil growled at him. “I’m the only one who makes deliveries to Barnes. To any of ‘em. You got that?”

Steve nodded. He knew Gil was an asshole but the level of anger he’d reached took Steve completely off guard.

“He give you a tip?” Gil demanded.

_Yeah, a $50 dollar bill and because he touched it, I’m framing it._

Steve nodded, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet and pulling out the only other bill in it. A ten.

Gil smirked as he yanked it out of Steve’s hand. “That’s it?” Laughing, he released him. “You must have done a lousy job.”

Watching him walk away, Steve blew out a sigh of relief. But then Gil turned around.

“Don’t do it again,” he warned.

***

“Steve, come over here,” Nick called.

Steve had been working on inventory all morning. He only had fifteen minutes until lunch. Bucky had posted a new video on his channel earlier that he wanted to watch.

Putting down the inventory list, he made his way over to his boss.

“Need you to make a delivery,” Nick told him when he reached the counter.

_What was this?_

“Me?” Steve had to ask.

Gil’s head shot up so fast from the other end of the counter that Steve almost laughed.

Nick nodded. “Barnes asked for you.”

Bucky Barnes asked for _him_?

“He wants a new microphone,” Nick explained. “I’m sending you with four he can try. Bring back what he doesn’t want.”

Steve nodded eagerly. Trying out microphones? That could take a few minutes.

Gil marched towards them, his glare on Steve. “I’ll take ‘em,” he told Nick.

Nick calmly regarded him. “He specifically requested Steve. So no, you won’t.”

Gil’s eyes narrowed. “Since when?”

“Since today,” Nick said. “He’s paying extra so he gets what he wants.”

Gil shook his head, sneering at Steve. “What did you do? Blow him?”

_Oh, I wish._

“You do your job and don’t worry about it,” Nick told Gil.

Placing the boxed microphones on the counter, Nick looked at him expectantly. “He’s waiting.”

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed the boxes, headed straight for the back, and got his backpack out of his locker and got the boxes packed into it. Then he was on his way.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he marched up the sidewalk. Steve certainly hadn’t been expected to get another delivery for him and he was thrilled. Nervous, but thrilled all the same.

How would he maintain a cool façade this time? It was easy to pull off when you were making a quick appearance. When you were bringing four microphones for him to try out? Well, he just hoped he could keep from making an ass of himself.

When he reached the door to Bucky’s apartment, he took a deep breath. Trying to calm himself. He didn’t get the chance to hit the doorbell. The door slowly opened, and Steve just stared. Bucky’s thick brown hair swept back in shining waves, a YouTube t-shirt that was two sizes too small stretching across the muscled wall of his chest.

“You okay?” Bucky asked him with a smirk.

“Of course,” Steve told him. “I’m here from Galaxy. I’ve, ah, got the microphones you wanted to try out.”

“Come in,” Bucky motioned him in, smiling.

Steve was fangirling on the inside, walking into his idol’s apartment. He let Bucky shut the door and lead him into another room. His studio where he did the live streams and recorded his videos.

“Thank you for bringing those up so fast, Steve,” Bucky motioned for him to have a seat on the stool next to the one he sat on – the guest stool – and Steve was trying to remember to breathe. “I’ve needed a new one and I just don’t get a lot of time to shop.”

“I’m glad to help,” Steve told him, trying to sound disinterested and missing it by a mile.

He pulled his backpack off and began to dig out the microphones, placing them on the table where Bucky had his computer and all his peripherals.

As he watched, Bucky unpacked the first one. “How long have you worked at Galaxy, Steve?”

Steve folded his hands in his lap, trying to seem passive. “Ah, about six months I guess.”

“You like it there?”

“It’s a good place to work,” Steve admitted. “I’m happy there.”

Watching Bucky pull the microphone he was using out of his setup, he went about setting up the first one he wanted to try.

“You familiar with my channel?” Bucky asked casually.

_It’s my life._

What he said was, “I’ve heard of it.”

While Bucky worked, Steve took the opportunity to look over the gorgeous man. He knew from his channel that the man worked out. It sure paid off. His shoulders were wide, his arms heavily muscled. His thighs and ass?

_Down boy._

He stayed quiet while Bucky did a sound check with the first microphone, letting him test it out and so grateful he got to be here doing this. It was fascinating to see where Bucky did his filming.

“You live here in the city?” Bucky’s question broke him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “Nothing like this but I’ve got a place.”

“You live alone or…”

_Wait._ Why did he want to know?

Bucky had always been tight-lipped about his private life. There’d been a rumor last year that he went out with another YouTuber – a guy – which gave him hope, made his crush ten times worse.

He couldn’t be hitting on _him_ , right?

“Just me,” Steve said finally.

Those blue eyes were on him as Bucky unpacked his second microphone. “You want to, ah, have dinner some time?”

Steve thought his heart might explode. Was he serious?

It took a lot, but he forced himself to meet Bucky’s gaze. “I would.”

Bucky flashed him a grin that had his heart skipping beats. “Yeah?”

Steve nodded.

“Are you CapRogers0704?” Bucky asked idly as he hooked up the second mic.

And he was caught.

If Bucky knew _that_ , he knew exactly how big a fan of his Steve really was.

Steve dropped his head, feeling color light up his face. Bucky’s chuckle was a rich deep sound.

“You’ve heard of my channel, huh?”

“Hey,” Steve grinned at him, “I’m here for my job. I had to play it cool.”

“Checking out my ass part of the job?”

Steve would be permanently flame-red at this rate.

“Not complaining,” Bucky went on. “Just curious.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve decided honesty was best. “I’ve been a fan of yours for a while now… I tried to behave.”

“I appreciate that.” Bucky tested the second mic. “Do you mind coming here for dinner? I can send out for whatever you like.”

Was he kidding?

“That works for me,” Steve told him, still struggling to get his mind around the entire scenario. His heart raced as he watched Bucky test the other two mics.

When he started boxing one up, Steve leaned forward on his knees. “Did any of them work for you?”

“Yeah, I really like the last one,” Bucky told him. “I’ll take that one and send the rest back with you.”

Steve nodded.

“Can you put that one on my tab and maybe bring another with you when you come to dinner? I’d like to have a backup.”

“Absolutely.”

They got the other three mics back in the packaging and Steve got ready to head back to the store, his mind spinning. Did he ask for Bucky’s phone number? Ask when he wanted to do dinner?

_No, just be patient._

As he zipped up his backpack, Bucky watched him. “Have plans tonight?”

Steve shook his head, unable to keep a smile off his face.

“So six o’clock? You like Moroccan food?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve managed. “I’ll be here. Can I, ah, bring anything?”

Bucky had a killer smile. Seeing it on the videos and live streams was one thing.

Having it flashed specifically at _him_?

_Priceless._

“Just you,” Bucky told him, opening the door for Steve as he made his way back to the store.

If only it wasn’t early afternoon when Steve got back. His head wasn’t in the game. He was reviewing every moment, every bit of conversation in his head, over and over. Had he misread everything? Or did he for real have a date with Bucky Barnes?

Gil was quiet and surly, shooting Steve glares every opportunity.

Finally, five rolled around and Steve headed to his place with just enough time to freshen up and make it back to Bucky’s by six.

***

Bucky Barnes set the table, got everything from the delivery laid out nicely on the table. Yeah, he was a little nervous. It had been well over a year since he’d even tried to go out with anyone.

Every time he thought about Steve? It brought a smile to his face. What was it about the guy? Granted, he didn’t know a lot about him. But he really did want to.

The blond showed up at six on the dot and their conversation over dinner got off to an awkward start. The wine helped a little. By the second glass, Steve’s face was flushed, and he seemed more relaxed.

Bucky suggested they play Outlast: Whistleblower because yeah, he’d cyber-stalked Steve a little bit. Wanted to see what he was into. After a couple of hours, the game playing slowed as they talked more.

Right now, Bucky was crazy about Steve sitting above him on his couch, laughing at the tale of his first attempt at live streaming and how he almost ditched his whole damn channel that day.

“When did you start following the channel?” Bucky had to ask, gazing up at him from where he sat in front of the couch..

Steve blew out an exhale, his hand on the edge of the cushion. Bucky wanted those fingers in his hair.

“Almost from the beginning,” Steve admitted. “Not your channel though. _You_.”

_Fuck it._ Bucky leaned his head on Steve’s hand and what do you know? He took the hint, his thin fingers sliding through the waves of his hair. He hummed at Steve’s touch.

“You ask fans to have dinner with you often?”

It was a fair question.

“No, I don’t date a lot at all.”

Steve smirked at him. _Cocky little shit_. “This a date?”

“What do _you_ think?” Bucky shifted a little closer where he sat on the floor. “I was kind of hoping it was.”

Those big blue eyes widened. “Me too.”

It was all he needed to hear.

Hooking a hand around the back of Steve’s neck, he pulled him down for a kiss.

There was no hesitation. Steve’s lips were soft, tentative at first. Bucky coaxed him, keeping it soft and light. When Steve sank both hands into his hair, he pushed for a little more.

Steve’s breath was coming fast when Bucky pulled back. But he needed to stop and be honest.

“I don’t have a lot of luck with relationships, Steve,” Bucky explained. “I’m private. And the last couple of guys I went out with? Made me pretty mistrustful.”

Steve nodded, his mind going a mile a minute unless Bucky missed his guess.

“That’s not your fault or problem,” Bucky told him. “Sometimes I get involved too fast and it makes me a little paranoid… I’m just being upfront.”

Nodding, Steve stole another kiss from his lips. His tongue a gentle tease before he abruptly pulled back.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Steve’s gaze locked with his. “I haven’t been in many relationships. I really don’t know what I’m doing. But I’ll always tell you the truth.”

“That’s what really matters,” Bucky told him. “That and staying out of the tabloids you know.”

Bucky hated adding that, tried to make it sound like a joke. But it was how his last two relationships ended.

Steve nodded but he didn’t say anything. It would have been nice to know what he was thinking. Now he’d wonder if he put him off by saying it.

It didn’t stop Bucky from pulling him off the damn couch and into his lap. It had been too long since he’d held someone, kissed someone. And Steve felt _so_ good.

***

The next two weeks for Steve were like the best dream. When he wasn’t with Bucky at his place, he was still watching his videos and live streams. Bucky told him with a laugh he couldn’t film either with Steve there. He said he wouldn’t be able to concentrate.

Knowing Bucky meant that as a compliment? It was everything.

The biggest challenge he had was playing it cool at the electronics store. Gil didn’t really speak to him now that Steve was Bucky’s personal delivery boy from the store. And Gil paid way too much attention to him now. It was creepy.

Steve didn’t think Gil would go so far as to follow him, but he wanted to err on the side of caution. He kept his deliveries to Bucky’s place short, didn’t linger. He told Bucky that he didn’t want to fool around at all then because he didn’t want to give Gil anything.

Bucky _mostly_ honored that request even though it was him Steve was protecting.

Going and coming to work? Steve did nothing different than he ever had. He came from his place in the mornings and went home to his place at night. Most of the time he was hauling ass up the sidewalk back to Bucky’s within an hour of getting home.

Steve was on his way to Bucky’s then, deli sandwiches he’d picked up in hand, and more than a little nervous. It was Friday night and Steve was off for the weekend. Bucky wanted him to stay overnight.

As he rode up in the elevator, his brain whirled. They’d made out so far, some petting. Sex? Would this be the night?

Bucky greeted him with a heated kiss the minute the door was closed. Steve clutched the bag with dinner tighter as Bucky’s mouth claimed his, soft as first but quickly gained momentum. When he finally stepped back, Steve blinked up at him in a daze.

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” Bucky told him, grinning.

Steve was struggling to form words. “I brought dinner,” he finally managed.

Bucky excitedly told him about a charity event he was planning over the sandwiches and a couple of beers. That he wanted Steve’s opinion meant a lot. And he surprised Bucky with the questions he had, gave him a couple of ideas. Hey, he’d been on the WinterSoldier channel for years after all.

They wandered into the living room. Instead of gaming like they often did, Bucky wanted to watch a movie. While they were both big horror movie fans, they were ten minutes into it and had just reached the death of the main blonde, when Bucky’s hand landed on his thigh.

Steve jumped when Bucky leaned in. “This okay?” he purred into his ear.

A nod was all he could manage.

Bucky’s mouth was soft and warm along his neck, his lips teasing the lobe of his ear. Steve appreciated how careful Bucky was with him. Yeah, he knew he wasn’t the biggest guy, but ego only stretched so far.

“Kiss me,” Bucky whispered.

Steve turned and angled his head for him, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s neck and enjoying a kiss that had him hard, aching. Bucky’s hand sank into Steve’s hair before roaming down his back, sliding over the curve of his ass.

Pulling back, Bucky blew out an exhale. “Please tell me you’re ready for this.” Those blue eyes gazed deeply into his. “I want you.”

Steve leaned forward, resuming the kiss as Bucky squeezed his ass. “I’m yours,” he whispered against Bucky’s lips.

Pushing him back on the couch, Bucky’s fingers plucked at the buttons on his shirt, pressing heated desperate kisses down Steve’s chest as he revealed it. Steve fought to breathe as Bucky’s kisses reached his stomach. Flashing a smile, Bucky finished unbuttoning Steve’s shirt, pulling it free of his jeans.

When those long fingers plucked at the button of his jeans, Steve sucked in a breath.

Bucky stopped. “Hey, I don’t want to rush you,” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss just below Steve’s belly button. “You want me to stop, I will.”

Steve’s hands found Bucky’s hair, clutching at it. When he pulled at the locks, Bucky hummed contentedly as he pulled down the zipper Steve’s jeans, his hand stroking over him just beneath his boxers.

“Can I touch you?” Bucky asked, his blue eyes smoky with desire.

_Why the hell would I say no?_

“Please,” Steve rasped, watching as Bucky worked his jeans and boxers down over his slim hips, stripping him bare.

Bucky returned to his place between Steve’s slim thighs, his hand sliding up to wrap carefully around his aching cock. 

“You’re perfect,” Bucky told him, his hand stroking him up and down gently. “Perfect for me… You like this?”

Steve was fighting for control. _What do you think?_ He managed a nod.

When Bucky got his mouth on him, it was all he could do to hang on. Bucky teased the head of him with lips and tongue, so slowly first. By the time Bucky was pulling him into his mouth, Steve was gripping the couch cushions, clutching at the rich dark locks of Bucky’s hair. When Bucky hummed, taking his throbbing cock to the back of his throat, Steve cried out, his entire body shaking. When Bucky swallowed around him, he came hard, the world spinning away as Bucky carefully finished him.

Steve fought for air in the cool of the room as Bucky smoothed his hands over his chest, dropping kisses over every part of him he could reach.

“Want to get comfortable?” Bucky’s smile was gentle. “Are you staying the night with me?”

“I am,” Steve told him, letting Bucky pull him into his bedroom.

Seating himself on the side of the bed, Bucky pulled the Henley he wore off. Steve went down on his knees before him, hoping to return the favor. Pushing Bucky’s knees apart – _oh, my God, those thighs_ \-- Steve began to pluck at his jeans.

Watching him with those incredible eyes, Bucky helped Steve take down his jeans and boxers. Steve was just thankful he wasn’t drooling over the guy. Naked, Bucky was absolutely perfect. He didn’t feel worthy of touching those magnificent thighs, loving the warmth and crisp hair under his hands.

“I don’t have a lot of experience at this,” Steve told him, pressing a wet kiss to his inner thigh. “You’ll tell me if I screw up, right?”

Bucky had been about to speak but Steve got his hands on him, stroking him in smooth, careful strokes. The brunet let his head fall back, his hands lifting to Steve’s shoulders. Steve was marveling at how Bucky’s cock was as gorgeous as the rest of him. The man was hard and heated in his hands.

“I’ll like whatever you do,” Bucky purred as he sank his fingers into Steve’s hair.

Getting his mouth on him, Steve savored the taste of him, enjoying the way the gorgeous man above him surrendered to his touch. His breathy sighs were music to Steve’s ears as he worked at taking more of him in, his fingers testing the weight of his balls.

Bucky’s fingers tightened in his hair, tugging. He groaned. “Tell me how you… fuck… don’t have a lot of experience at this?”

Steve managed to pull him to the back of his throat, loving the way Bucky’s entire body tensed. Bucky was pulling his hair as he fought for control.

“You little shit,” Bucky whispered with a smile playing about his lips. “You’re so damn good at this.”

Steve just wanted him to enjoy it, working him with his hands and mouth. He was so caught up that he was almost startled when Bucky’s hands firmly grasped his head and pulled Steve off.

“I need to be in you.” Bucky’s tone was pleading. “Can I?”

Bucky’s mouth claimed his, taking a long taste of him before his mouth blazed a trail across to Steve’s ear. “Can I make love to you?”

Steve allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed, pressed onto his stomach as Bucky rapidly peeled away his shirt. The rain of wet kisses and nips over his shoulders and neck was heaven before the brunet reached into the drawer of his bedside table, pulling a tube of lubricant.

Steve was trembling where he lay, anticipation about to get the best of him. Bucky’s hands smoothed over him, Bucky's mouth stealing kisses from his lips. When he finally heard the click of the tube’s cap, he willed himself to relax as Bucky used it liberally on himself, on Steve.

“You look so good,” Bucky’s voice was rich sound in the solitude of the room. A single finger traced his entrance gently before sliding slowly inside him. “I want to make this good for you.”

The brunet’s touch was careful. By the time a second and third finger slid carefully inside him, Steve was impatient, ready for Bucky now. But the other man knew just how much push and speed to use as he worked him with his fingers, patiently learning Steve until he hit a space within him that had him seeing stars. Bucky had him howling, ready to shoot off again.

“Bucky, please,” he whispered, his body clenching greedily around Bucky’s fingers. “Please.”

“I want you too,” Bucky purred into his ear as the wide head of Bucky’s cock pressed at his opening. When he began to push in, the burn and stretch was everything Steve wanted. He fought to relax, to breathe as Bucky filled him, sinking deeper with careful movement that were making him crazy. When he reached the end of Steve, he lowered himself over his smaller lover, caging him on the bed.

“You okay?” Bucky whispered.

“Fuck, yeah.” Steve rolled his hips. “Ready.”

Bucky’s movements were careful, slow. He made Steve feel desired, surrounded as filled him completely. Steve’s fingers clawed at the bedding as he moved with his lover, enjoying the sensual movements inside him as Bucky learned him, warmed him up.

A heavily muscled arm wrapped around him like a band of iron, rolling Steve onto his side with Bucky spooning him. His thrusts gained in strength and speed, taking Steve’s breath away. Bucky painted his shoulders and neck on hot kisses. Steve could have held on even so until his lover’s other hand captured his aching cock and began working him in quick, smooth strokes.

Steve’s cries filled the room as he came, kept coming. Everything spun away by the time he’d finished, hanging onto to Bucky’s arm and hip as his thrusts took on the rhythm of desperation. Fast, hard, and completely controlled by Bucky’s need for release.

Bucky’s grip on him was just shy of painful when he came, his growl in Steve’s ear making him shudder in the best way.

The blended sound of their labored breathing filled the room. Bucky eased out of Steve but kept him in his arms and that was just fine with him.

“Regret spending the night?” Bucky teased.

“Nope,” Steve told him.

“To think,” Bucky’s fingers linked with Steve’s at his chest, “you were out there all this time.”

“Still giving me grief about being a super fan?” Steve laughed. “No regrets.”

“No, it’s just… When I got started on YouTube, I didn’t expect what happened. I never thought I’d have a following, you know? It was just kind of crazy how all of that came about. I just wanted to meet people. Other gamers. Make friends… If I found someone special? Well, that would be alright too.”

Steve’s heart clenched in his chest at his words. Bucky had been lonely. Like him.

“That’s what I’d do a lot of nights when anxiety was getting to me or I was dealing with some controversy,” Bucky went on. “I’d imagine that person out there, someone special, and I’d imagine… I was talking to him when I filmed. And really, I guess I was.”

Steve smiled.

“Now, I think I actually found him,” Bucky said finally.

Oh, how much Steve wanted that to be true. He was falling hard for Bucky. He was gorgeous, kind. They had a lot in common. The funny thing? Now that he knew him better, that he ran Steve’s favorite YouTube channel didn’t matter so much. Just Bucky.

“You’re not saying anything,” Bucky’s tone took on a note of anxiety. “I’m scaring the shit out of you, huh?”

Steve squeezed his hand, burrowed back into him. “No, not at all.”

“It’s just…” Bucky shifted behind him, propping his head on a hand as he hovered over Steve’s shoulder. His face was so handsome in the warm light of the single lamp. “I like this. I really like _you_.”

“I feel the same way, Bucky,” Steve gazed up at him.

“Yeah?”

Steve stretched up to kiss him. Bucky took over the kiss, moving to roll Steve under him without breaking it.

“Can you stay the whole weekend?” Bucky’s grin was a witch’s brew of wicked and sincere.

Steve nodded, unable to keep from smiling back.

***

“Who’s that?”

Bucky wasn’t expecting any deliveries today. Steve had just finished his shower from the sound of it as Bucky made his way to the door.

He didn’t expect Gil from Galaxy to be on the other side.

“Hey, Gil,” Bucky said casually. “What can I do for you?”

“Just thought I’d check in and see if there was anything you needed from the store,” Gil told him with a tight smile. Bucky didn’t like the way the other man’s gaze was searching his apartment behind him. “I’d be glad to bring it to you.”

_What the fuck?_ Gil wasn’t normally like that. And he already had help from Galaxy electronics with his Stevie so…

Apparently, the guy felt like his territory had been encroached upon.

“I’m good, Gil,” Bucky said. “But I’ll let you know if I need anything, okay?”

Bucky sensed Steve’s presence somewhere behind him and Gil must have seen him from the way the man's jaw locked and his eyes turned hard and mean.

“Thank you,” Bucky dismissed him, slowly closing the door.

He didn’t care at all for the way Gil had looked at Steve.

Steve was peering out from his bedroom door. The look on his face was pure panic and it got worse as Bucky got closer.

“I am _so_ sorry.” Steve’s voice was even small. “I didn’t know he was there. I would… I would have stayed in the bedroom until he was gone, I promise…”

“Hey,” Bucky brushed a kiss on his forehead. “You didn’t do anything wrong, okay? You’re my guest here. You got that?”

Fresh from his shower, Steve nervously scrubbed a hand through his drying hair. “Yeah.”

“What’s his deal?” Bucky wanted to know. “You saw it was Gil, right?”

Steve nodded. “It’s just… he always did deliveries for the store. Always.”

Bucky grinned as he sat down on the edge of his bed. “Not always.”

The color rising in Steve’s face told him there was a story there.

“Well?”

“One day he was busy with one of our bigger clients,” Steve explained, a sly grin on his face. “I knew you had your live stream in less than an hour, so I grabbed your headphones and made the delivery.”

“You’re a good employee,” Bucky replied.

“I did it to meet you,” Steve admitted.

Bucky waved him over, bringing him to stand between his spread thighs. “Don’t worry about him, okay? He can’t do anything to you.”

“I know.”

Pulling him down for a toe-curling kiss, Bucky then threw him across the bed.

“You promised me the weekend,” Bucky reminded him.

***

Steve knew something was wrong when he walked into the store on Monday.

Nick looked up from his desk when he walked by – Nick never did that – and that was the first red flag.

The way Gil was whistling about and acting like he was having a ball doing the same job he did six days a week was the other.

What had happened? Gil knew he’d been in Bucky’s apartment. Did he tell Nick? Was this the part where he lost his job?

Steve tried to keep calm, taking his backpack to his locker, and securing it there. He’d just made it back into the store when Nick called him into the office.

_Fuck._

Steve kept his head up, shoulders back as he walked in. He shut the door at Nick's request.

_Shit, this is serious._

Taking a seat on the other side of Nick’s desk, Steve decided to get to it. “Is there something wrong?”

Nick blew out an exhale before his gaze met Steve’s. “As far as I’m concerned, no,” Nick said slowly. “But you’re about to have a rough day.”

Steve’s anxiety level rose. “Why?”

Nick had a tabloid on his desk, one of those cheap, color wannabe papers you saw waiting in line at the grocery store. There as one of the front page features was a picture of Bucky from his channel. A picture of Steve from his own Facebook page was in a bubble next to it along with the headline, “WinterSoldier’s Newest Boy Toy.”

Steve’s heart broke in his chest. He’d expected some confrontation with Gil today. He wouldn’t have liked it but he would have survived it.

_This?_ This was far worse.

“What you do in your personal life is _your_ business,” Nick went on, handing him the tabloid. “I want you to know I didn’t have a hand in this.”

This would end his relationship with Bucky just as it was beginning. Bucky had warned him.

“I know who did this,” Steve told Nick.

From his expression, Nick did too.

“Why don’t you take the day off?” Nick offered.

Steve appreciated him so much, nodding. That way when Bucky called or came looking for him, well, it would be handled in private. Steve knew that conversation would break him open. And the last thing he wanted was to give Gil that satisfaction. He’d already won a major victory over him with the tabloid story.

Payback for Bucky choosing _him._

Steve had just made it from the back with his stuff when he saw Bucky march into the store. Tears stung the backs of his eyes when their gazes met. Guess he was going to get that humiliation after all.

Bucky just stared at him for a long moment. Steve just hoped that the man he was falling for couldn’t tell his heart was breaking in his chest.

Looking around, Bucky spotted Gil and marched straight for him. Bucky and Gil were pretty evenly matched in size. Gil’s smug grin faded as Bucky approached him.

“Hey, man,” Gil tried weakly.

“What the actual fuck?” Bucky wasn’t keeping his voice down. “I know you’re responsible for the little tabloid story. You think that’s funny?”

It was satisfying to see Gil take a step back.

“I don’t know what---”

“Oh, you fucking do.” Bucky pointed back at Steve. “You got butthurt because I started having Steve bring my stuff to me and this bullying shit is what you come up with? Really?”

Now Gil looked confused.

“I don’t want you to have a damn thing to do with me, my needs, or my account here from this point on,” Bucky told him. “Or I’ll go elsewhere.”

Considering how much money Bucky spent there, it wasn’t a surprise that Nick wandered out of his office.

“Our apologies,” Nick called. “Won’t be a problem. He’s fired.”

Gil’s mouth dropped open as he stared at Bucky in disbelief. If nothing else, Steve could enjoy someone finally taking Gil to task for his actions. He wasn’t used to that.

“Get your stuff,” Nick told him. “Get out.”

Gil didn’t look up as he darted from behind the counter and headed for the back.

When Bucky headed for him next, Steve had worked out mostly what he wanted to say. He didn’t expect Bucky to pull the backpack from his hands and sling it over his own shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Bucky said in a quiet voice, his blue eyes lit up in concern.

Had Steve missed something?

“He’s got the day off,” Nick called, heading back into his office.

“Is that right?” Bucky asked him.

Steve could just nod, barely holding himself together at this point.

“Let’s get out of here.” Bucky led him out of the store, walked along with him quietly until they got back to his apartment.

Dropping his backpack by the door, Bucky pulled Steve into his arms the minute the door was locked behind them.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky told him.

Steve shook his head, shook off his hold. He didn’t understand.

“Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to be apologizing?” Steve wanted to know. “The tabloid…”

“I know,” Bucky said, framing Steve’s face in one of his large hands.

“You said that things like this ended your other relationships.” Steve's heart was flying. “That it made you mistrustful.”

Bucky shook his head. “Both of them gave the tabloids the stories _themselves_ ,” Bucky explained. “They did it to get PR. They played me. Maybe that wasn’t completely their intention but…”

Brushing a kiss on Steve’s forehead, Bucky’s smile was hopeful. “This wasn’t on you.”

Steve blew out an exhale. “Doesn’t change the fact that there _is_ a tabloid story on you and me.”

“I’m not ashamed of you,” Bucky told him. “And I don’t care if the world knows we’re together. It only matters that you’re with me.”

Hope and relief bloomed in Steve’s chest, making him feel like he could breathe again.

“I’m with you,” Steve said softly.

“And it’s not just because of my channel,” Bucky said grinning.

“I really like your channel though,” Steve shot back with a wink.

Bucky pulled him in for a kiss that was careful, loving. Steve shook in relief and he really didn’t care about that, enjoying being in Bucky’s arms. When the kiss broke up, they were both breathing hard.

“Monday off, huh?” Bucky teased him. “Want to do a video with me today?”

“Thought you couldn’t film with me here?”

Bucky shrugged. “I’ll be expected to address that story. Might as well show you off.”

But he pulled Steve in for another kiss and then it was much later before they got around to filming that video.


End file.
